Drago Malefoy : Le Récit D'une Ame Oubliée
by Vicky-Gryffindor
Summary: Drago ne peu plus revenir à Poudlard parce qu'on le considère comme traître partout. Il aboutit malgré lui à Dumstrang où la transition n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croirait[Un Drago Malefoy authentique dans un autre genre d'histoire] Romance à venir!
1. Chapitre 1

**Le récit d'une âme oubliée**

**Chapitre 1**

Drago était assis dans une grande limousine. L'ensemble était similaire, quoi que beaucoup plus chic. Le véhicule s'étendait seulement sur un étage qui ne comportait que six fauteuils de cuire aux accoudoirs de chênes. Un moyen de transport en commun bien réputé pour les nobles sorciers. Un noble sorcier, il en était un. Un libre sorcier, c'était moins certain.

Le mal qui lui prenait aux tripes ne faisait qu'amplifier à chaque seconde. Son cœur manquait un battement à chaque fois qu'il n'osait seulement que penser. De sa main droite, il s'efforçait de s'agripper à sa baguette magique qui se trouvait sous sa cape. Son pouce et son index gauche frictionnaient la lettre qu'il tenait sans qu'il ne s'en rende complètement compte.

Le garçon essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit ; de se concentrer sur l'unique buée que créait le contact de son souffle sur la fenêtre teintée. Les arbres et les collines défilaient devant ses yeux comme étant invisibles. Il allait bientôt retourner à l'école pour sa septième et dernière année d'étude.

Une goutte de pluie vint frapper la fenêtre dans un petit bruit à peine audible. Il sembla quand même assez éloquent pour éveiller Drago de sa contemplation. Il baissa les yeux vers le morceau de parchemin plissé. Cela devait faire au moins la centième fois qu'il le lisait. Les mots semblaient pourtant de plus en plus difficile à assimiler.

_Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_La présente est pour vous informer que l'Institut Dumstrang désirerait à présent vous compter parmi ses privilégiés._

_Nous avons eu court de vos récentes aventures et, bien que nous ne pouvons approuver, serions fier de vous compter parmi les nôtres. Vous trouverez ci-joint les quelques informations concernant les fournitures nécessaires pour entamer votre septième année d'étude. _

_Si, de quelque façon que ce soit, vous n'osez pas vous joindre à nous, vous n'avez qu'à nous envoyer un hibou accompagné d'un parchemin à cet effet. Nous sommes certaines que vous prendrez notre offre en considération._

_Hector Dust,_

_Membre du corps professoral de l'Institut Dumstrang_

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour le garçon. C'était comme si on le récompensait pour les fautes qu'il avait commises. Certes, il n'avait rien contre le fait de quitter Poudlard et ces ordres de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à recevoir telle missive. Pendant les six années précédentes, presque tous les jours il rêvait de quitter ce vieux château poussiéreux pour rejoindre les élèves de Karkaroff. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune admiration pour le professeur et ancien Mangemort. Il le haïssait avec avidité pour sa traîtrise contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si les dires étaient vrais, et ils l'étaient probablement, il pourrait apprendre les plus grands secrets de la Magie Noire au sein de cette école.

Cette seule idée lui aurait arraché un maigre sourire en temps normal, mais sa peine était bien trop grande. Un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais, ne cillait jamais, et encore moins Drago. Mais sa peine était bien réelle. Il la sentait, bien intense, au creux de son estomac, se répandant dans son sang, parcourant sa chair à vif.

/INSTITUT DUMSTRANG : 2 MINUTES !

Le chauffeur du véhicule de luxe, un grand maigre aux joues étroites, venait de prononcer les mots tant redoutés. Drago se raidit sur son siège. Il attrapa machinalement ses deux grosses valises mais elles étaient trop lourdes à lui seul. Lorsque la limousine s'immobilisa, il profita d'un sortilège de lévitation tout simple mais combien efficace. Et puis tant pis si l'utilisation de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle lui était interdit ; il était à une année près d'avoir sa pleine liberté. Assis dans le premier siège, il sortit donc dehors le premier. C'est alors qu'une voix l'interpella :

/Hé ! Toi ! Le blondinet !

Drago se retourna avec furie. Qui osait lui parler ainsi ? L'appelant «Le Blondinet» qui plus est. Il encra son regard profondément dans celui de son adversaire qui sembla recula sur le coup. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage ; trop concentrer à vouloir l'achever d'un regard.

/QUOI ? grincha le blondinet en question.

/C'est à toi, ça ? prononça vaguement la voix.

Drago ne porta son attention que sur le petit paquet négligemment emballé dans du papier brun qui jonchait sur le sol.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et empoigna le bagage. Celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas, mais tant pis. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il le fourra au creux de sa poche, se retourna et continua son chemin. La combinaison du stress et de cet affront soudain le faisait bouillir. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille et que cette année finisse. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés ou encore moins de gorilles comme Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. En situation de crise, un Malefoy savait comment se tenir.

Comme semi paranoïaque, l'ancien Serpentard sentit qu'on le suivait. Quelques pas de plus et son poursuivant se mis à courir à sa rencontre. D'une vitesse incroyable, Drago plongea sa main sous sa cape et agrippa sa baguette magique. Cette scène lui faisait tourner la tête ; comme un «flash-back». Il se serait cru quelques mois plus tôt, en plein coeur de la tour d'astronomie. Chaque marche lui revenait en mémoire parce qu'il les avait montées avec contemplation ; mémorisant chaque parcelle de son ascension vers ce qui devait être son apogée. Les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru à ce moment-là lui revinrent.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler, son estomac se retourna complètement. S'il avait eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner, celui-ci ce serait sûrement retrouvé sur le chemin de pierre. Drago plaqua sa main libre sur son estomac pour retenir son haut-le-cœur. Il s'immobilisa complètement en revenant à moitié au moment présent. Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de freiner, son adversaire lui rentra dedans. Drago s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Encore sonné, il cria :

/Expelliarmus !

/Protego !

On fut beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Le sort de Drago fut stoppé par le bouclier invisible. Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds, prêt pour l'affrontement. Sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il puisse distinguer son assaillant.

Il entendit des cris à ses oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas réels. Il revivait toujours la scène de combat de Poudlard mais sans les images. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté le rattrapait de plus en plus vite ; guettant l'instant propice pour le mettre KO. Et puis soudainement, plus rien. Tout était devenu noir. Comme dans la mort qu'il avait tant voulu affliger à plusieurs.

---

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux pesaient des tonnes. Il avait mal de vivre. Que ça en finisse, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre conscience. Son pantalon noir et son pull gris étaient imbibés d'eau. Ses cheveux blonds trempés, maintenant presque dix centimètres de long, lui retombaient devant le visage, lui chauffant les pupilles. On aurait sarcastiquement dit qu'il avait fière allure.

Le garçon prit son mal en patience et décida de se bouger une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qui venait de lui arriver lui échappait complètement et encore plus ce qui allait lui arriver ; mais ça en devenait une habitude. Il se trouvait toujours sur le même chemin, pas très loin de l'arrêt de limousine.

C'était surtout à se demander pourquoi on ne lui avait pas porté secours. A en juger par la position mi-basse du soleil, il devait être environ quatre heures. Les valises de Drago reposaient à trois pas de lui et tout semblait intacte. Sa baguette magique était encore à l'intérieur de sa cape.

/Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal après tout, se dit-il. Au moins, je n'ai plus personne à supporter !

Il scanna l'endroit du regard. L'institut Dumstrang devait se trouver au nord de sa position. L'idée de s'enfuir lui parcouru l'esprit à plusieurs reprises. Seulement, la voix de sa mère revenait toute aussi souvent. Il la revoyait, ses grands yeux noirs le sermonnant :

/Des dizaines de Mangemorts payeraient cher pour avoir ta peau, mon fils ! Un traître comme toi, ça ne mérite rien de plus que la mort parmi eux !

Il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu empêcher sa génitrice de le livrer aux Mangemorts. Le garçon savait que Severus Rogue avait fait serment de le protéger. Il savait que sa mère voulait seulement qu'il vive. Alors pourquoi lui avoir parlé ainsi ? Le rendait-elle coupable de l'emprisonnement de Lucius ? Et pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait-il pas pris sous son aile. Après tout, lui non plus ne retournerait jamais à Poudlard. L'ancien maître des Potions avait assassiné Dumbledore parce que l'adolescent n'en avait pas eu le courage. Drago lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir pris la seule seconde de gloire qu'il n'eut jamais faillit avoir.

/Mobiliarbus, prononça-t-il machinalement.

Les deux valises s'élevèrent dans les airs et c'est avec encore plus de questions en tête que le garçon continua sa route.

Le paysage se constituait essentiellement d'arbres et de montagnes. Le temps était très frisquet. Drago prit quelques minutes pour sortir sa cape bordée de fourrure. Accoutré ainsi, il ressemblait à un vrai Dumstrang.

Un temps plus tard, il s'aperçut que la nuit tombait. Soit il était plus de quatre heures lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, soit les journées ici étaient de courte durée. La forêt dans laquelle il marchait se faisait de plus en plus dense. Drago commençait à être à bout de souffle à cause de la haute altitude et des nombreuses collines.

Il sembla qu'une lueur venait d'apparaître plus loin. L'ancien Serpentard ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou se mettre prêt à être attaqué. A Poudlard, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe lorsqu'une lueur étrange apparaissait dans la forêt interdite. La lumière s'intensifia et le garçon du former une ombre au dessus de ses yeux en positionnant sa main adéquatement sur son front. Il serrait sa baguette magique de plus en plus nerveusement.

Sans plus attendre, Drago plongea derrière un gros chêne à deux mètres de là. Tentative plutôt minable pour quelqu'un qui baignait dans la lumière! On le rejoignit vite. Toujours aveuglé par la lumière, ce n'est pas une, mais deux paires de jambes qu'il discerna.

/Monsieur Malefoy ?

/La voix, ou plutôt les deux voix, reprirent en cœur :

/Monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago, et il en fut le premier surpris, ne ressentit aucune méfiance envers les individus. Ces derniers abaissèrent leurs lampes afin que le garçon puisse mieux les voir.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit de plus belle. Toujours en paire de deux, il voyait de grandes oreilles pendantes et pointues, de grands yeux globuleux et des chiffons en guise de vêtements. Le couple d'elfe de maison avait une peau rosée, vraisemblablement tachée de poussières et de saletés, qui contrastait bizarrement avec leurs dents blanches mal égalées. De vrais jumeaux si ce n'eut été de leur légère divergence de grandeur! Ils regardaient le blondinet comme s'il eut s'agit d'un Dieu. Celui-ci, en bon Malefoy, ne voyait aucun inconvénient à cela. Il n'était pas comme cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger qui tricotait des chapeaux de laines à en semer aux quatre coins de Poudlard !

/Toddie et Kwignky, pour vous servir Monsieur, reprirent les petits êtres magiques.

/Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, répondit durement Drago. Il fait un froid à réveiller un mort ici. Emmenez-moi au château.

Semblant complètement satisfait de cet échange, les elfes de maisons firent demi tour et rebroussèrent chemin ; suivi de Malefoy. La neige rejoignait peu à peu leurs pas dans leur ascension. La noirceur était maintenant bien présente et le garçon n'avait aucune envie d'en être prisonnier.

/Encore combien de temps avant d'arriver au château ? Demanda le garçon.

/Mais quel château, Monsieur ? Demanda Toddie, le plus petit des elfes, sûrement une femelle.

/Dumstrang, répondit Drago comme si l'on trouvait des châteaux sur chaque colline.

/Mais il n'y a aucun château par ici, monsieur, poursuivit Kwignky. Kwignky n'a jamais vu de château.

/Qui veut un château, Monsieur ? Toddie aime bien la maison du Maître telle qu'elle est, renchérit le petit elfe.

Voilà un détail que Drago n'avait pas encore pris en considération. Le Maître. Il s'en était enfui, craignant le Maître des Ténèbres, pour aboutir à la portée d'un autre de ces malfrats. Cette seule pensée lui fit grincer les dents.

Encore quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait tout fait pour faire souffrir ces elfes destinés à l'esclavagiste. Maintenant… et bien maintenant il se considérait presque comme l'un des leurs. N'ayant aucun contrôle sur sa propre liberté, il devait suivre le chemin qu'on lui indiquait en essayant d'éviter les coups bas.

/Monsieur, on y est presque, rajouta Toddie.

C'est au dernier tournant que le cerveau de Drago s'arrêta de fonctionner. Il n'osait même pas cligner des yeux de peur de voir sa vision disparaître. Ce n'était pas un château qu'il voyait, mais un véritable palais de glace. Même dans la noirceur de la nuit il dégageait une clarté aveuglante. Le sommet des nombreuses tours finissait en stalactite d'une brillance incroyable. La voûte de neige déposée sur l'immeuble la rendait presque invisible au milieu de ce paysage blanc. A vu d'œil, une quantité incalculable de lacs entouraient l'Institut Dumstrang. Sur un plateau un peu plus haut que le reste, à une centaine de mètres à la droite, Drago aperçu le plus grand terrain de Quidditch de toute sa vie. C'était la Coupe du Monde en encore plus extraordinaire. L'endroit semblait regorger de richesses inconcevables. De plus, l'ombre dans laquelle était plongée l'école ne la rendait que plus parfaite pour le garçon.

/Bienvenue à l'Institut Dumstrang, Monsieur, s'exclamèrent les deux elfes.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le récit d'une âme oubliée**

**Chapitre 2**

Drago était assis dans un grand fauteuil de chêne orné de fourrure beige. Toddie et Kwignky l'avaient emmené dans ce qui paraissait être le bureau du directeur. Le garçon était là, à contempler les murs et les bureaux, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer pour lui.

Dès qu'il avait eu passé les grandes portes de glace, l'Institut avait un peu perdu de son charme. Son apparence extérieur devait agir davantage comme camouflage parce que l'intérieur était tout l'opposé. Les murs de pierres étaient de couleurs sombres, presque noires. Chaque corridor était étroit et sombre également, comme si on avait peur que les élèves fraternisent trop en bande. L'école comme telle n'était pas vraiment spacieuse, contrairement à ce que l'extérieur laissait présager. Rien à avoir avec Poudlard. Mais bon, l'ancien Serpentard ne regretterait pour rien au monde d'être ici à l'instar des vieux cachots humides de son ancienne salle commune.

En observant les lieux autour de lui, il pouvait déjà dire que Karkaroff n'était plus le directeur de Dumstrang. Les lieux étaient décorés un peu plus… joyeusement ? Cela enleva quand même un poids sur le cœur de Drago. Il ne voulait pas tellement se faire diriger par un ancien Mangemort. Même s'il n'approuvait toujours pas les stupides Sangs-de-Bourbes et les Sangs-Mêlés, sa place n'était plus parmi les rangs de Lord Voldemort. Il allait peut-être lever sa propre clique à Dumstrang, qui sait ? Il s'agissait seulement de se faire reconnaître dès le premier instant. Mais bon, ce n'était pas chose faites…

Le regard du garçon, alors plongé dans la contemplation des meubles en bois de chêne, fut attiré par une minuscule photo sur un étage haut de la bibliothèque. Dans sa position assise, il ne voyait que la moitié du haut : un ciel nuageux d'où une petite neige tombait délicatement. La curiosité l'emporta vite sur son bon sens, comme toujours d'ailleurs, et il se dirigea vers les personnages animés. Il ne reconnu pas de suite les sujets cachés sous leurs accoutrements hivernaux. Drago prit le cadre dans ses mains et fut alors comme frappé en plein visage par la surprise. Au même moment, on le prit dans sa contemplation :

/Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-on. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés. Toujours là, à fouiner partout !

Le blondinet se raidit d'un coup et laissa échapper la photo qu'il s'empressa ensuite de remettre en place. En se retournant, il prit sa baguette magique, paré à toute éventualité. Le grand homme musclé, sans plus de cérémonie, s'assit dans le fauteuil du directeur et fit signe à l'ancien Serpentard de faire de même. Drago ne se fit pas prié. Il n'était qu'à moitié présent, car son esprit était occuper à assimiler le retournement de situation. La dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé avoir comme nouveau directeur se retrouvait assise en face de lui.

/Alors ? s'exclama le remplaçant de Karkaroff.

/Alors quoi ? répondit le blondinet, confus.

Viktor Krum le dévisagea un instant. Il semblait même réfléchir ; chose rare chez le joueur de Quidditch que Drago avait connu. Krum s'adossa un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise et monta ses deux pieds croisés sur le bureau. Il commença à jouer avec un faux vif d'or, utiliser comme décoration de bureau, en se le lançant d'une main à l'autre. On n'avait jamais vu dirigeant plus décontracté !

C'était maintenant au tour de Drago de dévisager.

/Alors quoi ! s'exclama-t-il pour sortir l'autre de son jeu stupide.

/C'est ce que je viens de te demander, Malefoy. Quoi ?

Drago secoua légèrement la tête de droite a gauche en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

/Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici, dit le garçon, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. D'ailleurs, si il y en a un de nous deux qui devrait se demander pourquoi l'autre est ici, c'est bien moi !

/Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu te trouves à l'Institut Dumstrang. A la suite de mes huit années d'études et du renvoi de Karkaroff, je me suis dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas trop mal de prendre la relève.

Viktor se releva pendant ses explications. Il se mit à marcher un peu partout dans la pièce comme s'il avait un trop plein d'énergie en stock.

/De plus, continua le joueur de Quidditch, ce cher Hector n'a pas voulu du poste. Il a prétexté qu'il se trouvait mieux dans sa classe !

Drago assimilait peu à peu toutes ces informations. Il trouvait inconcevable que quelqu'un d'aussi peu qualifier que Viktor Krum se retrouve en haut de l'échelle. Il se mit à faire les cent pas à son tour et se décida enfin à parler.

/La gloire d'être le directeur d'une école de magie c'est une chose. Laisser tomber une carrière de Quidditch comme la tienne pour en arriver là, c'est un peu difficile à croire, Krum.

/Je vois. Il y cependant quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris, le blondinet. C'est qu'il y a bien plus dans ce monde. Bien plus que ce que tu appelles la gloire ; le prestige ; la fortune.

Malefoy s'était arrêté de marcher. Il ne discutait pas avec la même personne qui avait visité Poudlard trois ans plus tôt. Même sa façon de parler et de bouger avait radicalement changé. Il semblait s'extérioriser davantage et dans un anglais vraisemblablement parfait.

Il y eût comme un déclic dans la tête de Drago lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le portrait de la bibliothèque. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire pour lui-même et se retourna vers Krum.

/Qui aurait cru qu'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe réussirait à changer le grand Viktor Krum et à l'assimiler au savoir ! Railla-t-il.

En un éclair, le dit Krum marcha rapidement vers Drago et fourra un coup de poing sur le bureau qui créait la seule séparation entre eux deux. Le visage gorgé de sang et les mâchoires serrés, il réussit difficilement à crier :

/JE TE DÉFENDS DE PARLER D'HERMIONE DE LA SORTE, SALE MINABLE !

L'ancien Serpentard avait touché le point sensible. Viktor Krum était hors de lui. Drago pouvait maintenant commencer la vraie discussion.

Il restait là, à observer l'ancien joueur de Quidditch, un sourire mesquin collé aux lèvres. La manipulation, c'était comme un mécanisme naturel chez lui. Il s'en servait depuis toujours et était devenu un véritable expert dans le domaine.

/On dirait bien que le grand Viktor Krum n'est pas aussi résistant qu'il en a l'air, hein ? insista le provocateur.

Krum agrippa fermement le coin de son bureau et le repoussa en un mouvement. La seule sécurité de Drago était tombée et il s'en fichait royalement. Il se régalait trop de ce jeu puéril.

Le nouveau directeur était devenu rouge feu et semblait sur le point de se consumer tel un phénix. Ses poings étaient blancs tellement il les serrait fort. Drago ne cilla pas une seconde. Son sourire ne se rompit pas.

/J'imagine très bien la scène, nargua Drago. Le vaillant attrapeur pleurant dans les bras de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe après qu'elle lui eût lu le grand livre du savoir. Pathétique !

Sa voix imitait celle d'une maman à son enfant alors qu'il imitait un garçon en train de pleurer. Viktor, en rageant, faillit lui planter une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Coup de chance, Drago réussit à l'esquiver. Il recula de quelques pas du même mouvement, n'étant quand même pas assez fou pour tenter le coup et se battre avec un grand paquet de muscles.

/TU VAS TE LA FERMER UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ? hurla Krum.

Ce dernier réessaya et manqua à nouveau sa cible. Cette fois-ci, ses jointures vinrent s'écraser sur un meuble antique. Drago se rapprochait de plus en plus de la porte de sortie, en cas d'un revirement de situation, mais sans toutefois quitter son adversaire du regard.

/Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ironisa le blond. On n'accepte pas la triste vérité ? Ou bien n'est-ce que l'idée de te revoir fraterniser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Krum agrippa une statuette de bronze et la lança de toutes ses forces vers un Drago trop agile pour lui.

/Raté ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je dois dire que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à la petite intello frisée ? Tu aurais pu avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds, vieux ! Elles craquaient déjà toutes pour moi, mais bon ! Je t'en aurais peut-être laissé une ou deux ! Qui sait ?

/Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes petites copines, Malefoy ! Et tu devrais bien te taire, sinon je risque de m'énerver ! Et…

/Et quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à mieux viser, peut-être ?

Drago s'arrêta un court instant ; celui de savourer ce moment unique. Il reprit ensuite ses sarcasmes avec une nouvelle vague de haine dans les yeux.

/Je comprends maintenant la grande histoire du grand Viktor Krum ! s'esclaffa le garçon.

/Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? cracha un Krum qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

/Tu ne te souviens pas ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire…

Sans plus de manière, Drago contourna son adversaire et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil réservé au dirigeant. Il posa ses pieds sur le bureau comme Krum l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier prit place dans le plus petit fauteuil. Sachant très bien que Viktor savait de quoi il s'agissait, Malefoy prit l'air d'un grand raconteur et débuta son récit :

/Poudlard, il y a trois ans, le jour de l'arrivé de l'Institut Dumstrang et de l'Académie Beauxbâton. Les jeunes filles furent leur entrée, applaudie par une tonne de garçon qui ne rêvait plus qu'à avoir l'une de ces demoiselles. Fut ensuite le tour de la prestigieuse Institut Dumstrung. Vint en premier le grand Viktor Krum ; suivit par des bâtards sans trop d'importance. Rien de bien spécial jusque là. N'est-ce pas Viktor ?

Le principal concerné ne dit mot. Son visage s'était durcit ; comme s'il essayait de ne pas flancher sous les paroles de l'ennemi. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle alors que la partie la plus intéressant de l'histoire arrivait.

/L'Institut Dumstrang n'a jamais été bien discrète sur ses activités, disons-le. Le bruit courait, et court encore d'ailleurs, qu'une certaine forme de magie y est pratiquée.

Drago fixait intensément les yeux noirs devant lui. Krum secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation, mais ne dit rien encore une fois. L'ancien Serpentard continuait son récit.

/C'est la mi-mai. Il fait nuit ; toute l'école dort à point fermée. Ou presque. Encore éveillé, il y a bien sûr ce fou de Rusard et sa chatte, ainsi que Rogue pour faire la dernière ronde nocturne. Je n'ai habituellement aucun ennui à circuler librement à ces heures.

Le garçon se releva et rapprocha son visage de sa victime en abaissant la voix de plus en plus. De sa main gauche, il prit appui sur le bureau qui était encore assez prêt.

/Et cette fois-là, Viktor, sais-tu ce qui ne s'est pas déroulé comme à l'habituel ? souffla-t-il à sa proie.

On pouvait entendre la respiration accélérée du directeur. Ce dernier s'efforçait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses impulsions meurtrières en s'agrippant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il écoutait ce récit qu'il connaissait trop bien, car il l'avait vécu quelques années plus tôt.

La voix de Drago n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure machiavélique dont le garçon lui-même se délectait.

/J'ai vu quelque chose qui ne m'était pas destiné, vois-tu ? Chuchota Drago en savourant le plaisir du suspense. Le parc était désert, la nuit tombée, et je m'occupais discrètement à mes besognes de fidèle.

Le blondinet se revoyait marcher en plein milieu du parc baigné de noirceur ; un sortilège de vision pour éclairer son chemin. Il avait alors été chargé d'une besogne bien particulière de la part du Maîtres des Ténèbres. La troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait bientôt avoir lieu et il devait découvrir l'origine de cette besogne. Il ne savait alors pas que Barty Croupton Junior se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château sous un autre aspect. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était plaire à son Lord. Il avait donc fouillé les moindres recoins du château et de ses environs en faisant son possible pour ne pas se faire prendre. La tâche était ardue mais en valait la chandelle pour sa future position de Mangemort. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais pu trouver ce qu'il cherchait. De toute façon, il apprendrait plus tard que Croupton Junior s'en était chargé.

Le récit continuait son ascension :

/Après avoir fait le tour des serres, je n'ai rien vu de spécial. Par contre, j'ai fait une rencontre plutôt particulière, n'est pas ? Je me délecte encore de cet instant, où j'étais tapi dans l'ombre, à observer le champion de Dumstrang. Honte à moi de l'avouer, mais je vous ai observé longtemps, toi et cette chère…

/CELA SUFFIT ! hurla Viktor Krum.

En un éclair, il empoigna Drago à la gorge et le repoussa contre le mur à deux mètres derrière. Le blondinet avait de la difficulté à respirer, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la poigne de l'homme ou du plaisir que cette victoire lui procurait. L'important, c'était que sa ruse ait fonctionnée et que Krum bouillait littéralement de rage.

/C'était maintenant au tour de Viktor de se sentir comme le dominateur même si Drago ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Sa voix grinchait à cause de ses mâchoires serrées l'une contre l'autre.

/C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens, Malefoy.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un certain dédain dans la voix.

/Première option : tu te la fermes gentiment, débute les cours, et on n'en parle plus jamais. Deuxième option : tu te la fermes gentiment, débute les cours, et on n'en parle plus JAMAIS ! Sinon, je serai forcé d'appliquer une certaine pression, menaça Krum.

Sur ces mots, il serra la gorge de Drago un cran de plus. Cette fois, le garçon sentait le sang lui grimper à la tête, et ce n'était positif.

/Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? reprit l'agresseur.

Essayant de garder son sang froid, le blondinet agrippa le poignet rattacher à la main qui l'étranglait et appliqua une petite pression. Il détacha peu à peu la poigne du géant musclé qui semblait réaliser l'importance de son geste. Il écarquilla peu à peu les yeux et se recula brusquement. Il venait d'agresser l'un de ses élèves. Personne ne devait le savoir. Personne. Sinon il perdrait son poste et tout ce qui lui importait par la même occasion.

Cela, bien sûr, Drago Malefoy le savait et comptait bien s'en servir à son profit personnel.

/Alors, Professeur ? reprit Drago avec plein de sarcasme. On la visite cette école ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews! Alors voici le chapitre 3 avec du retard parce que j'étais en période d'examen! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!

_Paprika Star_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews! Et ouais Drago a toujours été manipulateur. De toute façon, Krum n'est pas trop en position de le faire chanter après ce que Drago sait ;)

* * *

**Le récit d'une âme oubliée**

**Chapitre 3**

Drago était couché sur un lit dur comme la pierre. Les ressors s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Rien à avoir avec le confort habituel d'un Malefoy.

Il y avait une dizaine de lits dans cette même chambre. Il allait donc y avoir neuf Dumstrang avec lui, ce qui ne le réjouissait guère. A Dumstrang, les élèves n'étaient pas répartis par compétences mais par années. Donc le voilà qu'il était coincé avec la même bande de septième année avant, pendant et après les cours. L'ancien Poudlardien n'était pas encore entré en contact avec ses nouveaux ''acolytes''.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Drago fixait le plafond depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il fulminait intérieurement de se retrouver là. Certaines fois, comme à cet instant, il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'affronter la minute suivante. Faire face à ses problèmes n'était pas aussi facile qu'on le disait. Il ne suffit pas de se dire qu'on va arriver à les surmonter ou bien que ça pourrait être pire. Quoi qu'on fasse, on se retrouvait toujours là, fixant un point immobile, à vouloir disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Tout cela se traduisait, pour Drago, en une énorme solitude qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Même entouré de milliers de gens, il se sentait seul.

Rassemblant le peu de vie qui lui restait, Drago empoigna sa cape bordé de fourrure et sortit de son dortoir. Les chambres des septièmes années se trouvaient au sous-sol. Par conséquent, le garçon remonta un long escalier en colimaçon pour atterrir dans un long corridor étroit. Après six années à Serpentard, il en avait plus qu'assez de dormir sous terre, que ce soit dans des cachots ou ailleurs.

Toddie, qu'il avait croisé en sortant du bureau de Krum, lui avait dit que les cours ne commenceraient que dans deux jours. On l'avait fait venir avant tout le monde pour qu'il puisse repérer les lieux avant de tomber dans la ''jungle'' des cours. De plus, il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion d'acheter ses nouvelles fournitures scolaires. L'argent lui manquait et encore plus le pouvoir qui venait avec. Malefoy Senior maintenant à Azkaban, le coffre fort de la famille s'était vidé en un clin d'œil. Drago soupçonnait même sa mère d'avoir dissipé presque toute leur fortune familiale pour que lui n'en hérite pas.

C'est en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte principale que le garçon se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas les environs et qu'il était bien loin de Pré-au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse. L'été qui s'achevait ne lui avait pas trop donné la chance de pratiquer ses techniques de transplanage non plus.

Drago sortit à l'extérieur de l'Institut. Il faisait froid mais sa nouvelle cape le protégeait plus du froid qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le vent sec lui coupait un peu le souffle, mais rien de bien grave. «Après tout, se dit-il, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de terrible si je ne transplane pas correctement. Ils me retrouveront sans dessus dessous, et alors ?». C'est en haussant les épaules discrètement que le garçon se concentra. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait surtout ne pas se retrouver au milieu de gens qu'il connaissait.

Drago ressentit d'abord une forte sensation de picotement. Ensuite, pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne semblait plus exister. Son corps fut transporté au loin dans un tourbillon d'incohérence. Le garçon essayait de retenir sa destination en tête mais il avait l'esprit confus. Il ne savait plus où aller. Devait-il se diriger vers le Chemin de Traverse, là où il se ferait fusiller par des centaines de regards ? Devait-il atterrir à Pré-au-Lard, là où les alliés de Dumbledore habitent en grande quantité ? Et il devait sans aucun doute oublier l'allée des embrumes. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reconnaîtraient que trop le jeune Malefoy.

Un grand choc parcouru les jambes de Drago alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol. Sa vue pris quelques secondes à lui revenir entièrement mais ses membres semblaient intacts. L'ancien Serpentard scanna l'endroit du regard. Il n'était heureusement pas à l'un des endroits qu'il appréhendait tant. Ce qui n'était pas pour autant soulageant, parce qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait.

Une neige épaisse tombait du ciel. On pouvait à peine voir trois mètres en avant. Le vent glacé lui lacérait le visage et les mains. Ses lèvres ne tarderaient pas à prendre une teinte bleutée ; pas plus que le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

«Je n'ai jamais vu rien de pareil», s'étonna le garçon. Le voile blanc qui s'étendait sur la nature l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. On ne discernait qu'un grand terrain blanc tout autour. Aucun arbre. Aucune rivière. Aucune maison. Drago était seul au monde.

Quand même déterminé à découvrir où tout cela avait bien pu le mener, Malefoy s'enveloppa le mieux possible dans sa cape.

/ _Hitz_, formula le garçon.

Son corps fut parcouru par une vague apaisante de chaleur. Elle se dissiperaient probablement rapidement en ces lieux, mais au moins, il en aurait profité un peu.

/ Héééhoooo, appela-t-il ensuite.

Dans la vaste plaine, sa voix sembla se perdre au loin. Aucun écho ne lui revint. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul ; et pourtant tellement bien.

/ On dirait bien que tu es seul, vieux, se dit-il à lui-même. Aucun idiot, aucun clochard, aucun Maître…

Tout à coup, l'averse s'intensifia. Le vent soulevait de plus en plus la cape du jeune homme alors que la neige fouettait sa peau. Il avait même de la difficulté à respirer tellement son souffle était glacial. Drago se mit à marche de plus en plus rapidement, ne serait-ce que pour se réchauffer et aboutir plus rapidement à un abri. On ne pouvait plus distinguer l'horizon et tout ce qui l'entourait. Un grand frisson parcoura le jeune homme, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Drago sentait comme un regard poser sur lui. Une forêt se dessina peu à peu dans son champ de vision. Arrivé aux abords boisés, il se retourna pour confirmer qu'on le suivait bien. La silhouette n'était pas tellement loin de là. Il n'arrivait pas trop à juger des distances dans un paysage aussi vide. Une seule chose était sur : soit il prenait le risquer et s'aventurait dans la forêt, soit il restait là à attendre une éventuelle attaque.

Le souffle du sorcier s'accéléra alors qu'il franchissait les premiers arbres. Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de laisser sa baguette magique prête à l'assaut malgré le sang qui se figeait dans ses doigts. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que son transplanage accidentel n'était pas si accidentel que ça.

Il continua de courir pendant un bon moment. Les battements de son cœur rebondissaient dans sa tête comme le son d'un tambour. Drago se revit, quelques mois plus tôt, fuyant le lieu de l'horrible meurtre. Il avait courut ainsi, longtemps, à travers la forêt interdite. Le son de son cœur lui avait alors apparu comme la cloche qui sonnait sa mort. Il avait survécu à sa terrible escapade, mais à quel prix ?

Le garçon se revoyait franchir l'encadrement de la porte de la tour d'Astronomie. Il faisait horriblement chaud entre ces quatre murs. Le professeur Dumbledore se dressait là, blessée. Drago s'était d'autant plus surpris à avoir souhaiter sa mort. Il voulait le tuer. Encore et toujours ; recommencer jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était alors que le vieux fou s'était mis à lui faire la morale. Il s'agissait plus de longue révélations sur ce que pourrait être devenir l'avenir du garçon qu'il était, mais il s'en fichait à l'époque.

La soif d'ambition de Drago l'avait mené à commettre un geste irréparable. Ce n'était finalement pas lui qui avait commis le meurtre en réalité, mais il tuait Dumbledore chaque nuit, dans chaque rêve, depuis ce terrible jour. Que serait-il advenu de Malefoy Junior s'il avait eu un peu de cran. Il se le demanderait sûrement toute sa vie. Et tout cela, parce qu'il avait douté. Un instant, une fraction de seconde, et son avenir en avait été bouleversé à jamais. Drago aurait préféré devenir un assassin plutôt que d'aboutir là où il se trouvait à l'instant. Il aurait _dû_ devenir un assassin.

C'est justement lorsque ce dernier mot résonna dans son esprit que Drago se heurta contre un arbre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le gros tronc arrivé. Il tomba à la renverse dans la neige et se releva aussitôt en époussetant ses vêtements. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu.

Le garçon entendit des pas de plus en plus près de lui. Il leva la tête et son cœur manqua un battement. L'individu qui se tenait devant lui était grand et mince. Sa peau semblait imprégnée de poussière. Ses cheveux… et bien il n'avait plus un cheveu. Seulement un crâne chauve qui luisait. Drago se demanda comment, par un tel froid, on pouvait se balader sans chapeau dans un état comme le sien.

L'homme regardait durement le garçon qui était raide devant lui, comme pétrifié. En réalité, le froid de la neige fondante sur son pantalon le figeait, et c'est le cas de le dire, comme un bâton de glace.

L'étranger fit alors un geste que le garçon n'attendait pas. Il lui tendit la main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Drago empoigna celle-ci. L'individu commença à secouer le bras de haut en bas. Drago compléta la salutation. Avant que l'inconnu ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

/ Qui êtes-vous ?

/ J'attendais plutôt un «bonjour», mais ça ira pour cette fois, répondit l'étranger.

/ Drago, exaspéré par un tel comportement à la McGonagall, contourna l'homme et rebroussa chemin sans rien ajouter.

/ _Stupéfix_ !

Drago se raidit raide et tomba sur le sol comme une vieille chaussette.

/ _Enervatum_.

Il reprit aussitôt usage de ses membres et se releva bien malgré lui. Se retournant vers l'individu, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif. Toutefois, l'autre sorcier ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et ramassa sa propre baguette magique à l'intérieur de sa cape. D'un geste majestueux, il leva le bras et, en le rabaissant, dit :

/ Dust, Hector Dust.

Drago plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira la lettre qui y était fourré, comme à chaque jour. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais cette missive représentait bien quelque chose à ses yeux. Il la scanna du regard, bien que cela fut inutile tellement chaque mot était imprimé depuis longtemps dans sa tête, et releva aussitôt son regard.

/ Hector Dust, dit Drago, membre du Corps Professoral de l'Institut Dumstrang.

/ C'est exact.

Le garçon ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

/ Que me voulez-vous ? soupçonna Drago. Qui vous envoie ?

/ Qui m'en… mais voyons jeune homme, s'offusqua le professeur, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter où aller et comment bien vivre !

Drago reconnut l'attitude vantarde et prétentieuse, qu'il se plaisait lui-même à adopter, dans le ton de l'homme.

/ Peu importe, répondit Drago, vous devez donc me vouloir quelque chose pour être venu dans ce coin perdu par votre seule volonté.

/ Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, jeune homme. Que faites-vous dans un coin perdu comme celui-ci ?

Trop pudique, Drago n'avouerais jamais qu'il s'était trompé dans un calcul de transplanage.

/ Une balade.

/ Une balade ? Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant cru que vous me fuyiez il y a à peine quelques minutes.

/ On peu bien se balader au pas de course, mentit mal le garçon.

Le professeur arqua l'un de ses deux sourcils qui étaient à peine visible. Décidément, c'était l'homme le moins poilu que Drago eut vu de toute sa vie !

/ Faites ce que vous voulez, dit Drago, mais moi je retourne au château !

Il commença a marcher vers il ne savait où. Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était essayer de trouver un coin tranquille pour transplaner correctement.

/ Et je vous interdis d'user de la magie sur moi ! clarifia le garçon.

Drago sortit de la forêt quelques minutes plus tard. Il regardait les alentours, mais rien ne lui paraissait familier. Il était dans de beaux draps.

Pop ! Drago cria de surprise. Il faillit encore une fois perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Dust venait de transplaner à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait les bras croisés derrière son dos et semblait un peu trop calme pour la situation.

/ Enlevez-vous de mon chemin ! grogna le blondinet.

Il essaya de contourner le professeur, mais celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras. Le garçon le fusilla du regard, mais il ne perdit pas sa prise. Le vieil homme le fixait d'un œil hagard. Drago serra les dents et ne cilla pas une seconde. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on le commanderait de la sorte !

/ Je suis votre nouveau professeur, Monsieur Malefoy, clarifia Hector Dust. Par conséquent, laissez-moi vous apprendre une petite chose ou deux.

La tension se faisait forte. Le professeur continua son discours à un élève qui n'avait d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

/ Ici, à Dumstrang, les choses se font bien différentes depuis quelques temps. Nouveau directeur. Nouvel élève. Nouveaux problèmes. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Drago ne voyait rien de plus qu'un homme violent aux traits haineux. Rien de plus qu'un autre nom sur sa liste noire. Un autre ennemi qui composait une résistance au bonheur qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps déjà.

C'est après quelques secondes que le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. La voix de Dust se renforça davantage.

/ Ici, c'est _mon_ Institut.

/ Krum a pourtant dit que ce _cher_ Hector, pour citer ses propres paroles, n'avait pas voulu du poste, coupa Drago.

/ Je n'en suis peut-être pas à la tête, mais j'ai certaines raisons.

/ Si vous pouvez vous permettre d'agir ainsi à mon égard, je me permets de vous demandez lesquelles ?

/ Disons simplement que les gouverneurs de cette école ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

/ Ne jurez pas trop rapidement.

La poigne du professeur se renforça à cette simple parole. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées qu'il avait du mal à articuler. Ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait davantage à un sifflement glacial qu'à des paroles.

/ Ca suffit ! Ce ne sont pas vos belles paroles de nobles qui vous sauveront, Malefoy ! Essayez tant que vous le voulez. Essayez de paraître noble et sur de vous, mais je vous tiens à l'œil.

/ Qui vous dit qu'il y a quelque chose à surveiller ? railla le blondinet.

/ Il y a un avantage que vous n'aurez jamais sur moi : je connais votre histoire. Pouvez-vous en dire autant sur moi ?

Cette simple affirmation fit l'effet dans coup de poignard dans l'estomac du garçon. C'était la pure vérité. Comment arriverait-il a rester en vie s'il ne connaissait pas les gens qui l'entouraient autant qu'il connaissait ceux de Poudlard.

Drago réalisa que ce n'était pas cette soudaine affirmation qui lui avait donné ce mal à l'estomac, mais toute autre chose. Les couleurs autour de lui se dissipaient rapidement alors que le regard et la main du professeur étaient toujours encrés à lui. On l'emmenait, en transplanant, il ne savait où. Contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, il souhaitait revoir l'Institut au plus vite. Sinon, qui sait où il aboutirait ? Et dans les bras de quel Maître ?


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà le 4e chapitre de ma fic! J'espere qu'il plaira à ceux qui le liront! J'essaie de ne pas faire les chapitres trop longs comme ca je peux en mettre plus souvent. Alors voila, bonne lecture!_

Paprika Star _-_ je vois que t'es seul a lire ma fic ahah! eh ben au moins j'apprecie bcp :D:D! et oui, c'est la rentrée! 'fin pas officiellement mais il n'est plus seul ;)! Ya une fille! lol ;)

_

* * *

_

**_Le récit d'une âme oubliée_**

**Chapitre 4**

L'atterrissage avait été pénible. Les jambes de Drago s'étaient écroulées sur son poids et il s'était blessé à la cheville. Dust l'avait transporté, sans le ménager, à l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Malheureusement pour Drago, Mme Havokk, l'infirmière de Dumstrang, employait des méthodes beaucoup moins orthodoxes que Mme Pomfresh. La vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnés ne dégageait rien de positif avec son sourire de mégère.

Il était maintenant près de minuit et Drago effectuait sa petite ronde habituelle dans le grand palais de glace. Déjà près d'une semaine qu'il effectuait le même trajet et jamais il n'avait rencontré aucune surveillance que ce soit. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de croiser Toddie ou Kwignky à l'occasion, mais les deux elfes-de-maison étaient bien trop occupés à lui donner la révérence plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ses allées et venues.

La rentrée était pour le lendemain après-midi et Drago commençait à avoir une sérieuse envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Au cours de ses différentes escapades, l'ancien Serpentard s'était vite rendu compte que l'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard. C'était comme si la magie n'était qu'à moitié présente. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais l'Institut ne semblait présenter aucune façade, que le côté calme et typique d'une bonne école. Aucun signe de magie noire, aucun lieu secret, rien !

C'est sur cette pensée que le garçon s'endormit ce soir-là. Sur cette pensée et avec bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait encore. C'est en un étrange rêve que tout cela se traduisit.

_Drago se retrouvait au milieu de Poudlard, dans une Grande Salle déserte. Aucun élève ni membre du personnel ne siégeait dans la Grande Salle malgré l'immense «1er SEPTEMBRE» orange qui flottait ça et là. L'endroit semblait horriblement semble si on le comparait à son habituel atmosphère de fête. _

_Tout d'un coup, il entendit les gonds grincer et les deux grosses portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Aucune lumière ne lui permettait de voir au-delà la pièce. Un jet de lumière verte en jaillit soudainement et se dirigea vers lui. Drago lévita en effectuant une prouesse physique tout a fait improvisée. Il se jeta sous la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui alors qu'un autre jet de lumière flamboyante essayait de l'atteindre. _

_Le ciel magique se noircit rapidement. L'endroit baignait complètement dans l'ombre. Drago n'arrivait même pas à voir le bout de son nez. Il entendit les pas de son assaillant se rapprocher de lui. En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, le blondinet sortit sa baguette magique et essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de son adversaire. Il se faufila du côté opposé duquel il était plongé sous la table et resta le ventre au sol. Il rampa sous la table suivante et en ressortit pour se retrouver allongée contre la pierre froide. Décidemment, ça faisait longtemps qu'un feu n'avait pas brûlé à l'intérieur de ces murs. _

_Les bruits de pas moururent. Une voix masculine résonna en écho :_

_/ Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle._

_/ Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-on._

_/ Servez-vous un peu de vos têtes, tous les deux ! entama une troisième. _

_Un court silence s'installa alors que la troisième voix formula, exaspérée :_

_/ Lumos !_

_Une faible vague de lumière envahie les environs. Drago essaya de se faire tout petit dans son coin, mais c'était peine perdue. Il reconnut les trois individus qui se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui : le balafré et ses acolytes. En d'autres mots, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger plongèrent leur regard dans le sien. _

_Drago les reçurent comme un coup de fouet en pleine poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou seulement faire. C'est surtout à ce moment-là que les choses devinrent bizarres. _

_Un rayon de lumière descendit du ciel magique pour venir flotter sur le plancher de céramique. Une boule de lumière encore plus aveuglante le descendit pour venir s'écraser contre le sol. A ce contact, elle explosa en milliers de petits morceaux semblables à du miroir, diffusant une clarté aveuglante dans toute la pièce. Drago se protégea les yeux de sa main. _

_Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de son champ de vision, le garçon remarqua que le Trio avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que ce phénomène étrange à quelques mètres de lui. En prenant appuie de ses mains sur le mur, l'ancien Serpentard se releva doucement pour évaluer la situation sous un meilleur angle._

_Comme si on le guidait, Drago avança vers le jet de lumière. Les deux tables qui se trouvaient entre lui et l'apparition se dématérialisèrent comme pour le laisser passer. Le garçon plissa les yeux alors qu'une longueur de bras le séparait de la lumière. _

_Un sifflement aigu retentit d'il ne savait où. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses deux oreilles mais le bruit strident traversait sa peau tel une lame tranchante. Drago retint de force de crier. Ses yeux étaient presque aveuglés par cette source magique qui devenait de plus en plus brillante. _

_Drago se retourna pour fuir les lieux, mais il était trop tard. Une main informe jaillit de la lumière avec le bras qui venait avec. Les doigts ridés se refermèrent solidement sur le pull noir qu'il portait. Le garçon fut aspiré dans le rayon. Une secousse terrible lui empara les tripes et sembla le chavirer complètement. Ses tympans tambourinaient chaque côté de sa tête et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sec. _

_Un sol mou sembla se dessiner sous ses pieds. La source de lumière disparue soudainement et Drago n'eut le temps que de voir le bras de vieillard disparaître à l'intérieur d'une pierre. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le jeune homme comprit tout de suis de quoi il s'agissait. Il lu les inscriptions gravés sur la tombe blanche :_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_DIRECTEUR DÉVOUÉ,_

_HOMME ADMIRÉ _

_Son cœur se serra et ses mâchoires se soudèrent. _

_/ On ne peu même pas imaginer à quel point les environs sont dangereux maintenant, prononça la voix d'Hermione._

_Drago la sentit qui s'approchait derrière lui, légèrement vers la droite. Son esprit ne sonna pourtant pas à la défensive. Elle se tenait debout à sa droite._

_/ Même la forêt interdite, avec toutes ses bestioles hideuses, semble plus sécuritaire maintenant, dit la voix de Ron Weasley._

_Le garçon le rejoingnit à sa gauche._

_/ Plusieurs vont mourir ou souffrir à en perdre la tête. On y peu rien._

_Ginny Weasley vint rejoindre le petit groupe qui fixait la tombe de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard._

_/ Et tout ça…_

_La quatrième voix semblait plus cassée, avec moins d'indifférence dans le ton. _

_/ Et tout ça…, reprit-elle. _

_Drago sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule droite. Alors qu'il se retournait, Harry Potter continua sa phrase :_

_/ C'EST DE TA FAUTE !_

_Drago n'eut le temps que de voir quatre jointures lui frapper le visage. Il vacilla vers l'arrière et réussit à ne pas tomber en prenant appui sur la tombe blanche. _

_/ COMMENT OSES-TU SIMPLEMENT TOUCHER CE MARBRE ? Explosa Potter._

_Il assainit un second coup de poing au nez du blondinet qui s'écrasa par terre._

_/ Arrête… Potter !_

_Drago ne voyait personne empêcher Harry, qui explosait littéralement de colère, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Personne. Comme toujours._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et son visage lui faisait réellement mal. Jamais il n'avait connu un rêve aussi réel. Il se releva sur ses coudes. Une faible lumière se répandait dans toute la pièce.

Lorsque les images devinrent plus claires, Drago sentit qu'on l'observait. Son regard pivota sur cent quatre-vingt degrés. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le garçon retint un cri de surprise et se releva précipitamment. Drago se cramponna sur le mur derrière lui.

/ Qui es-tu ? s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille qui était assise dans un gros fauteuil échappa un petit gloussement en plaquant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle regarda le blondinet de haut en bas. Son regard s'arrêta à la taille de Drago.

Ce dernier réalisa vite dans quelle position fâcheuse il se trouvait. S'étant mis à l'aise pour dormir, il ne lui restait plus qu'un boxer noir comme vêtement. Le garçon attrapa vite un drap pour cacher sa presque nudité, rouge de honte.

La jeune fille réussie à contrôler son fou rire et réalisa vite que c'était au tour de Drago de la fixer, mais avec grand mécontentement.

/ Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois, clarifia le blondinet, qui es-tu ?

Sa voix se montrait rude. N'y faisant pas attention, et sans plus de préambule, l'adolescente se releva dans un petit bond. Elle contourna vite le lit pour venir se poster un mètre face à Drago. Elle allongea le bras.

/ Lilia, s'exclama-t-elle. Appelle-moi Lilia !

Drago ne répondit pas à la poignée de main. Cette jeune fille était bien trop étrange pour lui.

/ Et bien quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle après quelques instants. Je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe si c'est cela qui t'inquiète tant !

Lilia s'assit sur le lit de Drago. Elle le fixa pendant un bon moment, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que Drago était tellement déstabilisé par la situation que les mots lui manquaient. Jamais il n'avait eu à contempler pareille beauté.

La jeune fille était de taille moyenne et avait la peau couleur caramel. De fines mèches blondes lui retombaient négligemment sur les épaules alors que la majorité de sa chevelure était attachée derrière sa tête. N'ayant quand même rien de spécial à première vue, l'écolière scotchait quand même Drago contre le mur.

La jeune fille finie par arquer un sourcil éloquent après un moment d'attente.

/ Alors ? entama-t-elle. On ne sait plus quoi dire maintenant que l'étape des menaces est passée ? Ou bien est-ce le fait que… bon… tu vois…, ricana-t-elle d'un signe de tête vers l'entrejambe du blondinet.

Insulté et surtout gêné, Drago, le drap toujours enroulé autour du corps, se dirigea vers sa valise qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Il en ressortit vite un pantalon noir et un pull gris qu'il enfila en deux temps trois mouvements. Il prit quand même la précaution de cacher la plus importante partie de son corps.

Se retournant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Drago entama la vraie conversation, celle où il ne se trouvait pas en position désavantageuse.

/ Alors, Lilia, dit-il avec une voix étrangement reposée avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite aussi matinale ?

Un sarcasme évident transparaissait dans les paroles du jeune homme. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres crispées ne cachaient rien sur son humeur.

/ La jeune fille se releva du lit et s'adossa négligemment contre la porte.

/ Eh bien vois-tu, entama-t-elle avec la plus grande désinvolture, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de partir en reconnaissance !

/ Partir en reconnaissance ! Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre que de venir me regarder dormir ! Se frustra Drago.

/ Dormir ? J'aurais plutôt dit crier, oui !

/ Cri…

/ Potter ! Potter ! S'écria Lilia. Qui est ce Potter ? Ton petit ami !

/ Qu…

Drago ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sauta sur son lit et traversa de l'autre côté. Il empoigna Lilia par le bras et l'écarta de la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et envoya d'un même mouvement la jeune fille à l'extérieur du dortoir. Il poussa un crie de rage en claquant la porte avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Cette petite effrontée était allée beaucoup trop loin ! Non, mais, pour qui se prenait-elle ?


End file.
